Dance with me daddy
by Brentinator
Summary: Mr. Davenport's and Bree's relationship, in Mr. Davenport's POV Warning! It might make you cry Rated k


Mr. Davenport's POV.

I watched as my two sons were playing with Adam's blocks, Adam was trying to make it really tall and Chase was telling him that they needed a strong structure at the bottom so it didn't fall. It was so weird hearing my 4 year old son talking to his 6 year old brother like he was a high school student. I turned back to my work when my 5 year old daughter Bree super sped over to me. Did I mention my kids were bionic? She was always wearing a tutu over her suit, she wanted a dress, but I refused. She was tugging at my arm, so I put down my pencil and picked her up.

"What do you need honey?" I asked putting her in my lap.

"Prince stuffy invited me to his ball and I don't know how to dance, please dance with me daddy." Bree said talking about her stuffed bear I had given her two years ago.

"I have a lot of work to do sweetheart." I said putting her down.

"Dance with me daddy." Bree insisted.

"Fine. But only for a little bit." I said picking her up.

I set her on the ground, turned on some music, showed her where to put her hands and spun her around the room over and over again.

We finally stopped because we we're both getting dizzy.

I turned off the music and went back to my desk when she hugged me.

"Thank you daddy." Bree said.

"You're welcome." I said.

Then we heard a crash.

We ran to the other side of my lab and I saw that Adam and Chase's block tower fell over, luckily no one was hurt.

"I told you so." Chase said.

12 years later.

I had gotten married to Tasha Dooley, her son Leo had moved in and found Adam, Bree and Chase, I had finally decided that they could go out in the real world and to high school. The whole world knew about their bionics, but we had gotten it smoothed out.

I had just finished my new invention, I was a billionaire now, and I was awesome, of course, I had always been awesome, so nothing had changed there.

Adam, Chase and Leo were playing a video game upstairs and I could faintly here "Die, zombie! Die!" I was wondering where Bree was when she super sped downstairs with her face lit up.

"Hey Bree, how was school?" I asked.

"I had the best day ever. Jake Chambers asked me to my senior prom, isn't that awesome?!" Bree squealed.

"Uh huh." I said. I wasn't paying very much attention until she grabbed my arm.

"What is it Bree?" I asked.

"The prom is one week away, and I need to practice my dancing, can you help me Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked.

"The computer is over there, have fun." Mr. Davenport said.

"I need a partner. Dance with me, daddy." Bree said.

I was suddenly transported to when Bree was a little 5 year old in a tutu, worried that her stuffed animal was going to criticize her dancing.

"Sure, but I am getting to old for this." I chucked, turning on the music and showing her where to put her hands. This was much easier now that she was around my height.

We waltzed for what seemed like hours. Then Tasha called us up for dinner.

"Thanks Mr. Davenport." Bree said hugging me and super speeding upstairs to beat me to dinner.

4 years later.

I was thinking to myself about my kids, Adam had gotten married last year to a young lady named Kimberly, everybody called her Kim, Adam called her Kimi, they had settled down in Mission creek, near Tasha, Chase had a girlfriend named Selena and Leo had his girlfriend Janelle. Bree, I hadn't seen Bree for two years, except when she had to help the old former students on missions. Leo, Chase and I trained the new kids and helped the new heroes, Adam helped when he could, but it wasn't the same without my daughter. I was paying the bills on the academy when Leo came in the room.

"What is it Leo?" I asked.

"She's back, Bree's back!" Leo happily exclaimed jumping up and down.

I almost ran to the hydra loop entrance to greet my daughter, I saw that she looked like she hadn't aged a day, the only difference was she had a couple pink and blue streaks in her hair.

I rushed to hug her. We went to my office and I saw a little ring on her hand.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Isaac Winters proposed to me, I think I texted you about it." Bree said.

I remember meeting Isaac, he was a nice guy and deserved to have my daughter.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart." I said.

"I know the wedding's still six months away, but I need to practice my dancing, dance with me, daddy." Bree said tugging my arm.

I realized this was probably my last time seeing her a long time, so I agreed.

I turned on the music and waltzed with my daughter for a hour.

Then Isaac came to pick her up.

"Bye, and thanks, daddy." Bree said leaving.

"Take care of my Cinderella." I said to Isaac watching them leave.

And all too soon, the clock striked midnight, and she was gone.

The end.

Based on the song Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.


End file.
